


Mundane

by BathroomDrunk



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Tweek Tweak, Butter’s is rich don’t question it, Craigs a touched starved boi, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Old Age, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Their Married Helen, There in their 30s, Top Craig Tucker, chubby tweek, peruvian craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BathroomDrunk/pseuds/BathroomDrunk
Summary: Craig hates how boring his marriage has gotten between him and Tweek and takes some steps to spice it up
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. 1

Craig scrolled through his contacts usually he wouldn’t have to but him and Tweek have been calling each other less and less only really calling or texting when needed not like Craig minded he was only going to call because they need some milk and Tweek was currently at his parents old coffee shop now know as Tucker’s bakery. With better coffee since Tweeks father had to have him keep coffee on the menu. 

He clicked on his husbands name with a loving heart emoji next to it dialing him up two rings passing. A calming sigh escaped Craig’s lips with a small smile. Hearing Tweeks voice could instantly make his day a hundred times better “hey Tiger” his husbands sweet voice rang through the phone. “Hey honey I just called cause where out of milk and Cj and Hanna want cereal” Craig hummed picking up the empty jug that had been left in the fridge from one of his lovely children. Most likely being Dani doing most things as a teenager to annoy them.

“Oh” Craig gave a concern glance toward his phone after hearing his husbands sad tone “you okay honey”? 

“Yeah am fine just I thought... never-never mind” Tweek let out a sigh through the phone “okay honey well I can’t wait till you get home. Token and Nichole are taking Cj and Hanna Sunday with Ty and Tess and am sure Dani will be with her boyfriend so we’ll have the house to are self’s.” Craig said pushing his shoulder up to hold his phone pushing the water tap on as water filled the milk jug.

“Hmm that’ll be nice. Ah shit I gotta go a bunch of people just came in I love you” Craig smiled shaking the jug tipping it over letting out its milky water contents. “I love y-“ Craig stoped in his tracks hearing the line go dead. He emptied the milk jug dumping it in the recycling bin neatly next to the trash can. Jesus when had his life become so boring? He has a good life most would say enough money to pay his bills and still go out. But he doesn’t go out the only time he ever does is when he’s with the kids or Clyde, Token, and Jimmy.

Which he’s glad he can do but him and Tweek never ‘go out’. Just him and Tweek alone. They’re always with someone else like with the kids and not saying he doesn’t mind that he loves his kids. Craig just wishes there where some more date like moments between them nothing extravagant maybe watching a movie with some pizza. Like when they where kids. Now the closest thing to those moments are when their on the phone or before they go to sleep. 

He certainly doesn’t love Tweek any less. But their relationship is just so boring and repetitive now. Craig thought that’s what he would want nice and boring but now that he’s got it he doesn’t want it. His life isn’t too boring yeah same old job but they go out with the kids and it’s great and he’d never give them up for anything. But now there’s no time to cuddle on the couch or go to the movies just them. 

Sex was nonexistent, though that didn’t bother Craig as much as it would other people. They never did have too much sex even when they where horny teenagers so that was the least of Craig’s problems. Nowadays they barely even say a word to each other let alone kiss. Honestly Craig had to say he really did miss being able to kiss his husband and being hugged. Or just affection in general. 

Now with the kids being gone this Sunday left tomorrow just them. As far as Craig knew both of them had no plans. Since Tweek closed the shop on Sunday’s and Craig being south parks elementary school science teacher had finished grading all his students papers which included his son and daughter. This was his chance they could talk all day and do whatever they wanted just them. Craig could barely hold his excitement getting to hear his husbands harsh high voice all day caused butterflies to bunch up into his stomach. He could never live without out seeing Tweek at least once a day 

Craig honestly didn’t know how Kenny did it going months without seeing Butter’s. Staying home with their kid working as the schools counselor while Butter’s worked up in New York. He also had no idea how Butter’s had gotten his own company that was extremely successful. Constantly going on business trips and having a hefty check to show for it but Kenny was satisfied. Craig turned on his phone looking at the time he promised Clyde he’d hangout with him since Bebe had taken the girls shopping for the day. Jesus Clyde had five fucking kids and a sixth one the way all girls. 

If he didn’t get there soon he’s going to be spammed with calls from him so he might as well get going. Scrunching up his face Craig reluctantly lifted himself off the couch. He was so old having a small dad bod and and a five o’clock shadow laying across his face. Small wrinkles plastered on the outer parts of his eyes being thirty six has definitely taken its toll on him and his childhood friends. Well except for Token and Nichole but not everyone can afford a high class personal trainer. At least his biological father didn’t lose his hair or not as fast as his dad has. Being completely bald now.

All of his friends hadn’t grown up to be horrible adults. Bebe had kept her looks gaining a couple pounds after her pregnancies. Clyde as expected became a big bear fat all around which to Craig’s surprise had fit him quit well. Jimmy had some mean muscle on his arms from carrying himself for all his life but still had some stomach showing.

Tweek had been skinny through his life but just like everybody else age took it’s toll. If Craig’s was being honest he did not mind at all. Tweek had gained some pounds going from a stick in his early twenties to a soft fat marshmallow In his early thirties. Craig couldn’t have been more happier. Tweek had gotten chubby cheeks and a big stomach that protruded outwards and thick soft thighs gaining this extra weight also made his husbands ass bigger which was a win in Craig’s book. Tweeks weight gain thankfully is not near cartman level thank god. Thanks to his jump in weight though his husband of sixteen years was basically a big pillow and what he wouldn’t give to put his face in between the thighs of said pillow. 

Craig slammed the door to his car as he reached the door to his best friends house hearing the dark brown door open to his friends overly chipper face. He had to admit seeing Clyde’s goofy smile did up his mood a bit from the current small midlife crisis he was having earlier. “Hey dude! I was just about to call you! Bebe’s still at the mall with the girls so we have plenty of time to hang” Clyde grabbed Craig’s arm leading him into Bebe and his room. 

Looking around Craig saw pictures of Clyde’s family. Bebe and Clyde’s wedding photo sat nicely atop their nightstand. Getting knocked out of his thoughts with a cold open beer placed in his hands. “So what’s up with you man! We haven’t talked for awhile” Clyde brought the cold beer to his lips taking a big gulp. Tipping his head back Craig let the words fall out of his mouth “how are you and Bebe so happy?” Clyde cocked his head to the side confused at his long time friends question “am not sure what you mean bud.” 

“Ugh whenever I see you two you’re always talking and just so affectionate I don’t get it” Craig groaned. Not fair Craig thought Clyde could easily talk to Bebe all day long while he sticked to dumb awkward phone calls about milk “uh well when your married that’s kinda the point you know your supposed to talk and be affectionate” 

“Don’t be a smart ass Clyde.” Craig said flatly “how do you make it not you know.... awkward?” Clyde took another swig of his beer processing his friends question. “Damn dude could you like elaborate more on what you mean?” 

Craig let out a loud groan “me and Tweek don’t have time to talk that much with the shop and the kids and when we do it’s never just us you know?” Craig pushed his beer to his lips taking it’s cold liquid continuing on with his rant. “We never have time to do anything together just us and now with Sunday coming tomorrow I don’t know what to do. All our conversations are just so fucking awkward now and I don’t know how to fix it.” 

“Just go with the flow man” Craig’s head shot up at his friends suggestion “have you’ve been hanging out with Kenny lately. That sounds like something he would say to the students that come in his office.” 

“Dude am serious!” Clyde lifted his hands covering his face in response “you’ve been together for twenty six years! Married for sixteen, you won’t let some dumb awkward conversation break you up. Also I need my creek to thrive dude!” Clyde giggled out at his last word taking another long swig from his beer. A red blush spread across Craig’s face at the remembrance of how him and his husband got together. “Eh fuck you.” Shooting Clyde a middle finger to distract himself from the short term embarrassment he was getting.

“Hey and if all else fails just have sex” Clyde held his mouth from letting out a laugh seeing his friend almost choke up his drink “heh sex huh? Pffft the last time we had sex was for our fifteenth anniversary.”

“No way! You didn’t even have Dani back then holyshit dude!” Clyde set his drink down letting laughter spill loudly out of his mouth. “Yeah yeah laugh it up your not getting any either so shut it Donovan.” Craig spat. 

“Dude. Me and Bebe literally had sex last night not even joking.” Craig’s eyes widened ’no way, no way was Clyde fucking Donovan getting it while he was left dry.’ “You gotta be kidding. How?!” Craig looked to his friend in surprise. ‘Clyde has five kids how the hell did he have time to do that shit’ Craig thought.

“Time management man. Bebe’s a beast at it” Clyde smiled proud of his wife’s skills. “What! Your having sex when I can’t even get a fucking kiss?” 

“You gotta make time man. Me and Bebe try to have sex at least once a week and if she’s out of town or something phone sex my guy.” Craig couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Just ask Kenny, him and Butter’s do it all the time.” Craig opened his mouth to speak closing it at the sound of a door opening and children running in. “Welp looks like our fun times over let’s go down stairs I guess.”

Clyde hopped down the stairs as he ran to his little girls hugging them in one full swoop. Clyde kids where pretty cute but where a little much some times but good kids nonetheless. Craig said goodbye to Clyde and his family getting in his car to go home. Tweek should be there by now. He focused on the rode ‘hmm make time?’ He and Tweek could do that maybe once a week they could have one of there friends take the kids on Sunday. Giving them their day to hangout. He thought it was a good idea. He could bring it up to Tweek tomorrow. As for right now Craig just wanted to sleep. Once he got home he said goodnight to everyone and fell asleep with Tweek by his side. When Token would come to pick up the kids then he’d address his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I started this. There’s some fluff in the next chapter and smut is planned it’ll come eventually. Also chubby Tweek is here I love this head cannon same with Peruvian Craig which is also present lmao.  
> For those who read maggot baits am working on the next chapter am a few hundred words into it. Also working on a one shot too!


	2. Chapter 2

Craig’s mind was racing, him and Tweek had never had this much time together in years since the kids. What was he spending it on? Staring awkwardly at his husbands face who was currently on his phone. The kids had left already with Token and Nichole. As expected Dani was with her boyfriend. Craig and Tweek both laying in bed. They where finally alone. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He thought back to what Clyde had said the other day ‘just go with the flow’.

‘Just go with the flow huh. Well it’s worth a shot at least say something anything’ Craig thought “umm honey?” He slowly tapped his husband shoulder.

Tweek clicked his phone off gently swaying his head to look at him. “Hmm?” Tweek hummed sliding down from sitting up against the headboard laying on the soft pillow, turning on his side to face Craig. “Uhh you wanna watch a movie and maybe order some pizza?” Craig questioned hoping his husband wouldn’t decline him. Maybe after the movie he could bring up the affection problem. Yeah that’ll work.

“Okay cool, you gotta movie in mind?” Tweek cocked his head to the side, eyes brightening up at his husbands suggestion. Craig’s swears he almost died right then and there his husband was too handsome and cute for his own good sometimes. “Maybe beetle juice, didn’t you love the musical?”

Craig put on his best smile slowly scooting toward Tweek grabbing at his arm pulling it close. “Yeah! The musicals great I gotta get you to listen to it sometime!” Tweek grinned showing his teeth. One of the many thing’s Craig would be jealous about when he was a kid having to wear braces. Moving his hand up rubbing Tweek’s cheek. This is what he wanted, just sweet moments like this just the two of them. Eyes widening at the sudden contact from his husband Tweek moved around as he grabbed his phone. “What umm..type of pizza do you want?”

“I don’t care as long as it isn’t pineapple then were good” Tweek dialed a close pizza place that could deliver. Covering his mouth “pfff you’re such a dork man!” He giggled out.

* * *

The pizza had arrived and the movie was coming to a close which meant it was almost time. Craig wasn’t sure he could do it he knows communication is good in a relationship he’s been told many times. But he’s afraid what if he ruins the mood? They where laughing and talking sure they didn’t cuddle through the movie like Craig had hoped for. Staying in their established spots in bed. But you can’t have everything.

Craig let out a loud annoyed groan hearing the credits roll causing his husbands head to snap his way. “You okay? You didn’t like the movie did you? Please say I didn’t just make you sit through an hour of a movie you hate!” Craig smirked at his husbands reaction taking in a huff of air letting out a big sigh in the process. “No honey the movie was fine I-“ Craig cut himself off. Not knowing if he should continue. It’s important he can’t push off this feeling and needs to just put it out there even if he didn’t want to.

“We need to talk” Craig stated. He rolled on his back not sure if he could look at Tweek in this moment. It was as Tweek would say ‘to much pressure’ to look at him having the worst outcomes for this conversation pop into his head. What if after this Tweek wanted a divorce? Maybe he was getting his affection some where else? From someone better than him? A sense of dread filled Craig up. At least if they got it out in the open now. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad?

“What? Did something happen?” Tweek’s voice got higher in his suspicion. Tweek scooted closer to him laying a hand on his chest. No Craig thought again. Tweek wouldn’t, right? He wouldn’t cheat on him right? No Tweek loved him! Craig was sure. He cleared his throat hoping Tweek couldn’t notice how nervous he was getting.

“I don’t know if you feel the same way but. It’s f-fuck.” Craig felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Come on he can’t start crying over something like this. He could see it now Tweek laughing at him and ending it right now. Craig looked down as Tweek pulled him over. Planting a nice kiss on his cheek. “It’s okay. Nng jeez man am sure what ever it is it’ll be okay.”

Craig sniffed, slowly wrapping his arms around his husbands filler form. They hadn’t had time to hug like this for a long time. “You know it’s okay to cry right? You do a lot for us. Your so strong, I love you and it makes me think of the weirdest shit sometimes man!” Tweek let out a loud laugh nuzzling into Craig’s hair lovingly sniffing him in.

“We just never have time to do things together, just us.” Craig huffed. “With the kids and stuff. And I was talking to Clyde the other day and he said that we need to make time. I think that’s what I wanna do. Only If your okay with.”

“Hmm” Tweek hummed snuggling himself further into Craig’s chest “I think that’s a great idea!” A bright blush spread across Craig’s face at his husbands response. But a feeling of relief washed out his doubts. Giving him the courage to speak up again. “Really?” Craig said

“Really! Maybe we could have Clyde take the kids after school tomorrow, and we could go to the movie’s?” Tweek suggested.

“I’d love that honey!” Craig immediately brought Tweek close hugging him tight. “Mmmm so big” Craig mumbled out squeezing Tweek closer. “GAH w-what?”

“Sorry baby you’re just sooo soft and chubby.” Craig admitted as he placed a hand lovingly on Tweeks thigh giving it a squeeze. “Jeez I didn’t really think you liked my weight” Tweek blubbered.

“What? Why would you think that?” Craig questioned flashing Tweek a concerned glare. Why would Tweek think that? He never showed distain to Tweek’s weight ever.

“I used to be so skinny! Now am just fat and old.” He huffed. He was surprised Craig even wanted him anymore. Even with his old age Craig was still very handsome. He was tall had nice black hair with some swirls of grey throughout and a five o’clock shadow. Though Craig wasn’t in top shape having a clear dad bod he had strong arms and big hands. Tweek’s heart would melt every time he saw Craig get ready for bed and see his shirt off. To make things even better Craig had hair every where. On his chest, legs, arms, every where. It made Tweek jealous sometimes no matter how hard he’s tried he couldn’t grow hair at least not to Craig’s amount. His blonde hair made his hair barely visible only really noticeable on his legs which upset him to no end. But Craig had hair every where and it fit him so well.

“I don’t give two shits if you used to be skinny honey you where hot then and you’re hot now.” Craig smiled pulling Tweek’s head close locking their lips together. Butterflies gathered up filling Craig’s stomach, Tweek’s lips felt so nice and soft. A little popping sound occurred as he hopped off Tweek’s lips. “Heh jeez thanks tiger, I really love you.” Tweek sighed snuggling closer.

“I love you too honey, I can’t wait to go to the movies with you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally finished chapter 2, love that for me. This took way to long to get out am a slow writer what can I say. Am working on chapter 3 which is gonna be a long one, that also has some smut but just a lil bit. I kinda already have this story planned so really it’s just the matter of actually writing it down now. Hope you enjoyed either way


End file.
